The Chronicles of Hell
by Mischievous One 17
Summary: REWRITE OOC Helga a Goth while Arnold a Jock, in school they will never mix but maybe fate will make something happen here? They both got drunk one night and they 'spend the night together' and they see this the next morning… T for safety and language. HIATUS
1. The Party

**The Chronicles of Hell **(rewrite)

A/N: Well I have to give thanks to two people my older sister for coming up with the name for this story and Kristie for playing Arnold. So between Kristie and Me we created a Role Play and I thought it was pretty good for you to read. So tell me what you think!

This is thought: ' _look at my thoughts!_'

Background info is what going on like what they would be wearing or something like that so I don't have to later in the story.

Summery: OOC Helga a Goth while Arnold a Jock, in school they will never mix but maybe fate will make something happen here? They both got "drunk" one night and they "spend the night together" and they see this the next morning… T for safety and language and blah, blah, blah

Disclaimer: do not own Hey Arnold. Of I did they'll be in high school already and would make Nickelodeon show my show. But sadly it's not mine.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Party

* * *

Background info: Helga wearing a black tank top that has the Happy Bunny on it which is says "Evil but cute, I'm so worth It." She has black baggy cargo pants and black with red strips skater shoes. Her hair is black with red highlights; her hair is cut in layers that go all the way to her shoulders blades, no bangs. Her make up is eyeliner with black lipstick. The earrings are skulls; she has a chocker and bracelet that's black but without spikes and a ring in her ring finger that shaped in a dragon. She's 5' 8" She's a senior.

Arnold is wearing leather men jacket (it for the football team his colors Royal Blue with white sleeves, and Gold outlined the HWH letters.) Blue baggy jeans and white with Deep Blue strips, K-Swiss shoes. His shirt underneath was long white sleeves with a blue American Eagle shirt. He still had his blond hair but got rid of his little blue hat; mostly has the same hairstyle but instead of it going up it's combed back. Gold ring with a blue gem with Hill Wood High around the gem (ring finger). His 6' 1" He's a senior.

_

* * *

_

Saturday night

* * *

Arnold drove to the bar getting ready to get drunk and do whatever he wishes to do for on this lovely Saturday night. While Helga getting ready by putting on her jewelry and her black tank top and black cargo pants. Mostly she's planning to go to the bar and have a good time.

Arnold arrived at bar and goes to the bartender and asked for a Bloody Mary. Helga arrives later but on the other side because Saturday the day many people come, teens go out to have a good time. Arnold drinks his shot and asked for another. Helga asked the bartender, " Can I have the shot of Vodka?"

Bartender asked, "You sure you wanna start with the hard stuff first?"

Helga said, "Yeah trust me, Liquor me up!"

Bartender agrees, " Okay." and hands her the Vodka.

Helga said, " Thanks." And drinks it all up.

Arnold drinks his drinks and asked for another. Helga finishes her drink. Yet Arnold drinks yet another shot. While Helga get a Bloody Mary. Then Arnold get a shot of vodka and Helga get little drunk and then go to the dance floor after getting asked and then drag of coarse.

Arnold finishes his Bloody Mary and asked for double shot. When he looked at Helga his insides clenched. He had a sudden feeling of desire. Helga finished her drink and asked a double too.

" Hey pretty thing, Wanna dance?" a random guy asked Helga.

" Go to hell." She replied and finished her drink and asked for another.

" Oh come on, don't play hard to get. Name's Rick."

" Well _Rick_, I'm not playing hard to get, I'm just saying what I want you to do. Go burn in hell and let Satan be your fuck buddy 'cause I'm not." She said and turns around to get her drink and ignored as he left pissed.

" So how'd it go?" his buddy asked.

" She's a bitch. Told be to be fuck buddies with Satan." Rick said.

" Well she's not worth it. But if you want, I could get her to go with you."

" How?"

" This pill." He said holding the infamous date rape pill.

" Alright, I'm in." Rick said and high five his buddy Tom.

* * *

Arnold drags Helga to the dance floor and says, "Lookin' good." 

Helga not in a good mood responds, "Bite me."

Arnold asked, "Really? Where?" And winks.

Helga frowns. " Refrain your mind from thinking, Asshole."

Arnold smirks, " Ohhh, feisty...I like it."

Helga growls, " Oh shut it Montague!"

Arnold asked, " Are Capulet always so harsh?" then smirks.

Helga says in a sarcastic tone, " No, I'm being nice."

Arnold ignores that comment. "I just thought you should know how sexy you are in that tank top of yours. "Evil but cute, I'm so worth it" yes, I do believe you are worth it."

Helga looks disgusted, "Please, that the same thing you say to the Montague just before you sleep with them. They're more your styles " Then rolls her eyes while looking disgusted.

Arnold answers, " Nuh-uh...you are."

Helga looks gross out, " Yeah right. Montague with Montague, Capulet with Capulet, Capulet **WILL** never go with Montagues." she again rolls her eyes in annoyed.

Arnold sweetly answers, " They can if they want each other." adding other smirk of his.

Helga says, "Ewe, I don't want you."

Arnold smiles and sighs, " Ah, always in denial."

Helga looks at him like What-did-you-say? laughs to herself. " What dreams Montague's have? Okay, the dance sucked. Thanks for nothing."

Arnold looks at her, " Oh, come on you know you loved it."

Helga smirks, " You wish."

Arnold grins, " Ohhh, Got you to smile."

Helga looks at him with attitude, "Yeah, you really suck how to please a woman."

Arnold lifts his eyebrow, "Oh? Then tell me somethin'...what '_pleases_' you?" Then smirks.

Helga put her hands in the air in defeat, " I cannot believe my ear! I'm talking to a jock!"

Arnold smirk turns into a grin, " You better believe it."

Helga gets frustrated, " Augh! I'm outta here..."

Arnold grabs her wrist before she can leave. " Don't leave."

Helga looks in disgusted as his hand is touching her wrist and glares at him. " You're not the boss of me?"

Arnold agrees to gets he a drink and goes to order it while Helga waits for the drink. Tom snicks up and drops the pill inside Helga's drink, and casually walks away.

" Here's your drink." he hands it to her.

Helga eyes him, " Is there anything in here?"

Arnold says to her, " 'Course not."

Helga still is suspicion but hey it a free drinks and takes it. " Okay." Then drinks it. Helga finishes the drink and says, " Whoa... that felt weird."

Arnold asked, " Whadaya mean?"

Helga thinks then blinks a little bit, " It was just... I don't know."

Arnold dismisses the subject, " Hmm, ah well." And shrugs it off.

Helga just blinks it off and thinks, _' What the hell is wrong with me...maybe I had much too drink...that it._'

Arnold smirks before asking, "Wanna go to my place?"

Helga blinks some more, " What? No…Ummm..." Helga now feels dizzy so she grabs the side of the counter that next to her.

Arnold looks disappointed, " Aw, come on."

Helga feels woozy, " No..." The world looks like it spinning around her and she can't take it and falls. Luckily Arnold catches her and asks, " You okay?"

Helga looks straight at him, blinks a few more time. " Yeah..." For some strange reason in this light he actually looks cute, that Helga couldn't help but smile. Then she did what she was going to regret later and leans in and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Well you go the first of many chapters. Well tell me what you think. READ THEN REVIEW! 

Oh if you don't know I edit it.. no Arnold giving her the pill… seems to cruel for him… so I gave Rick and Tom that job. I hope you like it. Remember **REVIEW**!!!


	2. The Night

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Trying to get whatever loophole I plan to do and just edit it so Arnold not SUCH a bad guy. I mean if Helga going to fall for him he couldn't have drugged her. So I made Rick or if you like his name better Dick (what person would actually name their child that is high off something) and Tom do it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold or anything of that matter but I will press charges of you try to copy this story… thank you for your time.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The Night

* * *

Background info: Mostly Helga wearing the same things from last chapter. Black lipstick, eyeliner, Black cargo pants, Black tank top with a happy bunny that says " Evil but cute, I'm so worth It." And a chocker and a black bracelet (without spikes); her hair is black with red highlights and has black with red striped skater shoes.

Arnold is still wearing his leather men jacket with the HWH (Hill Wood High) on it (Blue with white sleeves). Blue baggy pants and a plain white long sleeve shirt blue t-shirt; white with blue strips K-Swiss; and same hair style but combed down, and his ring.

* * *

Arnold is shocked, but kisses back. The kiss last for about a minute or so who knows time seems to slow down when it happened. 

Arnold pulls away after another moment and asked " Wanna come back to my place?"

Helga smiles and nodded, " Sure."

* * *

" I thought you said she was coming with me?" Rick said pissed. 

" Well that was the original plan but I saw them dancing and she really despised him. I thought it would better if she has sex with him." Tom smirked.

" Tom! You said she was mine. So why you go do that?" Rick roared.

" Well I thought it be more fun if she woke up to find out the last person she would want to be in bed with." He laughed at the thought. " I only wished I could be there to see her face."

Rick shakes his head in disapproval glances up and notices a beautiful woman and goes for round 2 in seducing her already forgetting Helga.

_

* * *

_

Outside

* * *

Helga is a little drunk...she can't walk straight so she staggers on while Arnold holds her to steady her...and he has his hand on the wall keeping him balance.

Helga asked " So where do you live?"

Arnold stops to think, " I think right here."

Helga looks at the apartment. ' _So this is where he lives huh? Nice._'

Arnold tells her, " Come on, let's go."

Helga thinks for a moment before answering, " Umm... " ' _Helga's angel says, "Don't go!" Helga's bad self says, " Shut it prep! Go on and go in have a good time!"_ ' " Okay..." Helga says and walks in with him.

_

* * *

_

In his house

* * *

Helga looks around. ' _This is what a Montague's place looks like, really nice. Except needs more black or red this is to…to…school colors_!'

Arnold smirking letting his hormones take over instead of his brain, " Wanna go up to the bedroom?"

Helga brain clicks and boy is she angry, she says in a dangerous tone, " What?" Then glares.

Arnold says, " Come on...It'll could be fun." And smiles his famous smile.

Helga narrows her eyes at the boy in front of her. " Sorry, No… thank. You."

Arnold sighs and gives it up. " All right, all right... fine...wanna drink or something?"

Helga eyes him, " What you got?" and raises an eyebrow at the jock.

Arnold coolly answers, " Almost everything...just asks...I probably got it."

Helga raises an eyebrow, " Really? Even a Martini? If you do can I get one?"

Arnold grins, " Yup! Coming right up." And goes into kitchen to make himself and Helga's drink. Helga waits patiently.

Arnold comes back with the drinks in his hand and on Helga's drink, hands it to her. " Here ya go."

Helga weakly smiles and grabs the drink, "...Thanks." And drinks it.

Arnold drinks his Hurricane. Helga finishes her Martini. " Wow that was...good." she grips to the side couch she's laying on.

Arnold asked, "Really? You want… another one?"

Helga loosens her grasps on the couch and looked at him confused. " Huh? What did you say?"

" Never mind." He dismisses the subject.

Helga blinks to get the room perfectly still, " Okay...?"

Arnold smiles shyly and asked, " So...you wanna?"

Helga looks nervous " Umm..." She lowered her head while shifts her eyes side to side and bits her lower lip. ' _What to do, what to do._'

Arnold looks at her waiting and raises his eyebrow.

Helga asked softly " Why can't we stay here?"

Arnold smirks at how easily it is. " My bedroom will be more fun."

Helga back a little from him feeling trapped but bumps to the couch. " Ehh...where are you getting at?"

Arnold smiles a perverted smile. " I think you know."

Helga looks beyond disgusted. " You sick Bastard! I am not like other girls!" turns with her arms crossed and walks to the other side of the room. " I don't have sex with guys, that more like your–"

Arnold walks over to her, " Hey, hey...calm down."

Helga glares at him with her arms crossed. " You want me to calm down! How can I when you bought me here to be your boy toy?"

Arnold raises his hand as in defeat. " All right, all right...sorry..."

Helga still has her arms crosses and narrows her eyes. " Take. Me. Home."

Arnold frowns like a little kid. " Aw, come on..." ' _She can't leave. I want her. I want her so bad._'

Helga raises her eyebrow and puts her hands on her hip. " Do I look like am kidding?"

Arnold puts his hand in defense. " I'm sorry, okay? Please... stay."

Helga breathes in and out and says, " Fine..." with her teeth tight together, then relaxes.

Arnold smiles. " Thanks."

Helga looks at him and hands him her cup. " Can I have other Martini?"

Arnold smiles, " Sure." goes into kitchen, then comes out and hands her another one.

Helga smiles " Thanks." Then drinks it. She finishes her drink and boy does she look happier. (The drug Tom put taking affect and would render Helga powerless.)

Arnold looks patiently, " So..."

Helga cocks her head. " What?" and looks confused? ' _What? Wow…I never saw that before. The rooms spinning again; Great grab on to the couch and enjoy the ride._' And smiles.

Arnold looks at her and asked, " You okay? You look dazed."

Helga looks too happy for herself, " I'm fine... why wouldn't I be?" gets up then spins, " Whoa. Haha I almost fell!" Arnold just looks at her like she lost it.

He responds sarcastically, " Hm. I dunno...just wondering?"

Helga raises an eyebrow, " Riiiiight? Whatever you say umm... I forgot your name?"

" Arnold.." Arnold sighs.

" Arnold… Arnold… Arnold. You know that sound weird of course so does mine but that not the point." Helga says a little too girly for her taste. Pours another drink.

" Helga you had too much to drink. Give me the drink." Arnold asked as he stuck his hand to get her drink from Helga's grasp.

" No! This is mine! Get your own." Helga protested and stuck out her tongue.

" Don't be childish. Act your age." Arnold replied.

" No way, this is fun… Hey this is also fun." Helga said and jumped over the couch to be in front of him. " Wow you handsome." She traces her finger over his face and drinks the rest of her drink and throws the glass to a nearby couch. Helga grabs him by the back of the head and forces a kiss from him. Arnold was shocked but returns the kiss, then deepens the kiss, and Helga responds the same. Arnold wraps his arms around her waist while Helga grabs his hair wanting more. Arnold breaks the kiss and asked her a silent question to continue and she gladly accepted it. He carries her bridal style and they go to the bedroom to continue.

_

* * *

_

The Bedroom

* * *

Arnold put Helga on the bed kissing her hungrily. Helga responded with the same amount. He took off his jacket then his shirt and takes off her tank top. Helga works on taking off her shoes and his belt of his pants. Arnold about to take off her cargo pants and pauses, he stopped and brakes apart panting hard.

Helga moan in the sudden lost. She sat up. " Why did you stop?"

He sighs. " Its not right. Your drunk and… so am I."

" So? I don't care. I want you." She went to kiss him.

He turns his face to the side " No you don't. You're a Capulet. I'm a Montague. It'll never work out." Sighs it frustration and ran his hand through his hair. He wants her bad, more then any other girl. To bad she was off limits for him.

" They can if they want each other." she smiled quoting him. He smiled to remembering he said that. She gave him her innocent puppy pout. She wanted him. She knew she'd hate herself later but right now all she wanted was him.

" So, you really want this?" Arnold asked curiously looking back at her. Lust feeling in his eyes at her body practically naked.

" Yeah, of coarse." She smiled seductively. And crawled towards him. She pushed him on his back and straddled him. " I want you bad" she whispered and lean in to capture his lips with her own. Arnold didn't object and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She giggled in delight.

They made love that night. (What you were hoping lemon, or lime? Sorry to disappoint you but I decided against it… to bad that tomorrow they don't remember their conversation. Just the last sentence.)

_

* * *

_

Tomorrow

* * *

Arnold woke up by accidentally falling off since his not use to sleeping in the side but in the middle. " Fuck! That hurt. Well, better get off and eat since I'm up. I'll make the bed when I come back." And off he went without looking back at who was sleeping with him.

Helga grabs the sheet and turns to the other side still sleeping. ' _Damn that light bright!_' she tries to go under the blanket to keep light away from her eyes but it was too late, she was awake and now she can't go back to sleep. ' _Fine I'm up. Fucking light._'

Helga finally wakes up, then yawns and stretches when the sheets go down. She notices that she is completely naked. ' _Oh My God!_'

Helga starts panicking. " What the fuck happens?" Shifts her eyes around the room. " This isn't my room or house...What the fuck happen last night!" Helga get dress, ' _Where is my tank top, underwear, cargo pants? Oh there they are! Now to get the hell out of here! Oh man I did __**It**__? I'm sore and that can only mean one thing…I had sex with someone… Fuck! I'm gonna find out who it is and then kill them!_' she then got dress and determine to find out who took her virginity away and kill them so… she went downstairs. Boy does she look pissed.

(He's wearing is boxers and I am not going to describe them, you use your imagination on that one.) Arnold was eating waffles in the kitchen listening to the radio when he heard the door slam and someone stomping down the stairs; and looked up to see who was in his house this early in the morning.

Helga swings to the doors open and points at Arnold. "Oh My God! It was you!"

He looks at her as the waffle hanging from his mouth fall, looking at her curiously.

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? Glad that it had some part in the bedroom. (Snicker) no lemon. But please tell me what you think! Pretty please! I'll update when I get the chance to edit more. But I'm not a slave… I have my own life… even if theirs nothing in it but still. I like my "me" time. hope no one was offended by the language and excuse my grammar errors. **REVIEW**!!!!! 


End file.
